


Furry

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [13]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty and Cerise both come from animals, and there are certain primal instincts that neither can ignore… one of which is having their ears scratched. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for an anon on Tumblr! They asked for Kitty/Cerise.   
> I used a random generator to pick a word to theme this on, and the word was legitimately 'furry' I was really weak!

The number one thing that Kitty liked more than anything else was having her ears scratched. It was her one weakness. And the only person who knew about it was Cerise, which was fair, since Cerise’s biggest vice was also having her ears scratched. Together, the two made quite a pair.

They would trade off, scratching in shifts. Kitty always curled up on any available soft surface when she got her ears scratched, and her entire body would disappear after a few moments, leaving just her ears behind. In those cases, Cerise would just scratch the space where Kitty’s head would be. The first few times it had happened she’d been pretty freaked out, but as time went on, she’d grown accustomed to it. It meant that Kitty was happy, and it made Cerise happy to know that Kitty was happy. Cerise scratched Kitty’s ears often, when she was reading, or doing bookwork, or in the cafeteria, or _anywhere_ , and Kitty fell madly more in love with her every time she did it.

On the other hand, for Cerise’s scratches, everything had to be in the perfect, private condition. The pair had to settle in a small room, with the door closed and locked. The shutters had to be drawn. The room had to be dark. Even though Cerise had told Raven and Kitty her secret, she still hadn’t told anyone else at Ever After High, and she especially didn’t want Headmaster Grimm to know. So Kitty would scratch Cerise’s ears in a dark, secluded room at secret hours of the night, and Cerise would sigh in a rare moment of perfect bliss.

The two really did compliment each other. Cats and wolves, very opposite in their personalities, but the same at their core. Both Cerise and Kitty came from animals, and there were certain primal instincts that neither could overcome. But they liked it just fine that way. After all, a life without ear scratches was really no life at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
